Tape technology is an efficient and cost-effective means for storing and backing up data. A linear tape drive can read and write data onto a magnetic tape using a drive head containing read and write elements. As the data density of magnetic tapes increase, it becomes more important to accurately position the write elements that write data to the tapes in parallel tracks, as well as the read elements. During the drive head manufacturing process, the read and write elements may not be perfectly aligned in their intended positions, which may lead to errors in reading and writing data on magnetic tapes.